peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toys for the twin Piggys
Characters : *Peppa Pig *George Pig *MummyPig *DaddyPig *Selmo Pig *Jase Pig *Suzy Sheep *Danny Dog *Rebecca Rabbit *Pedro Pony *Candy Cat *GrannyPig *GrandpaPig *Mrs.Rabbit it is morning Peppa and George are still asleep Selmo Pig : WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peppa Pig : Oh Mommy , you shouldn't got pregnant , daddy also says that 2 kids are enough. DaddyPig : ( Running up stairs) DaddyPig : (Opening the door and running to the twins) DaddyPig : what's wrong Selmo ? Oh Dear Jase has took the blanket away from Selmo DaddyPig : don't worry Selmo i'll get you another blanket DaddyPig : (getting blanket from closet) DaddyPig : (covering Selmo with blanket) DaddyPig : there you go Selmo , now you can sleep DaddyPig : ( walking back to bed) MummyPig : is everything alright DaddyPig DaddyPig : yes Mummypig , Jase just took the blanket away from Selmo and i gave him another one Mummpig : alright , Good Night DaddyPig DaddyPig : good night mummypig (7 Hours Later) Rooster : Screaming Peppa : (waking up) George : (waking up) Peppa : it's morning (Laughs) George : (Oinks) Peppa : (Going down stairs) George : (Going Down Stairs) Peppa : morning , Mumy George : mornign (Oinks) Peppa : is Selmo and Jase still Asleep ? MummyPig : yes , babies always wakes up late Mummypig : I'm going to check on the babies Peppa : and i'm going to play with george outside George : (Oinks) MummyPig : (Laughs) okay , have fun Peppa : (Goes Outside) George : (Goes Outside) Peppa : hello everyone Peppa's Friends : Hello , Peppa Suzy : baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhpp Danny : (Barks) Rebecca : (squaking) Pedro : (doing horse sounf) Candy cat : Miauw Peppa Pig : you guys wanna play catch ? Peppa's Friend : yes (20 minutes later) Here comes MummyPig , with Selmo and Jase in the stroller Mummy : Hello Everyone , Playing catch Peppa : (Oinks) yes mummy Mummypig : (Laugs) i see Peppa's friends : (Looking at Selmo and Jase) Suzy Sheep : aaaaaaaaaaaaaw , they are so cute Candy : and there much sweater then ...................... Peppa : don't even think about it Candy , last time you said that you made George cry >:( . Candy : Oh Right , Sorry Peppa :( . (18 Hours Later) Peppa's friens went back home. Mummypig : (Oink) Peppa wanna go buy toys for Jase and Selmo . Peppa : (Oinks and Laughs) that sounds fun George : (Oinks) MummyPig : (Laughs) i think george wants to come too Peppa : but remember George , we are going to buy toys for the twins Goerge : Oh Mummypig : don't worry George , you and Peppa could choose to toys for the twins George : (Oinks and smiles) Peppa : yipee , i'm going to choose a good toys for them DaddyPig : come on , let's go Peppa : wait Daddy , we can't go yet DaddyPig : why not Peppa : cause someone needs to loom after the twins (Jase and Selmo) when we are away) MummyPig : Peppa is right , i'll call granny and grandpapig Telephone : (ringing) GrandpaPig on Cellphone : Hello MummyPig on Cellphone : Hello GrandpaPig can you watch over Jase and Selmo for us when were away. GrandpaPig on Cellphone : ok GrandpaPig : (hanging up) MummyPig : (Hanging Up) MummyPig : now we just need to wait for Granny and Grandpapig so we can leave Car : (horning) Peppa : it's granny and grandpa GrannyPig And GrandpaPig : steping out of the car Peppa : grannypig , GrandpaPig George : DangiIg ,papaig (Oinks) Grannypig : hello my little ones , and my new little ones. MummyPig : Everything you need for the Twins are inside on the couch in the living room GrannyPig : Alright . Peppa,George,MummyPig,DaddyPig : (getting in the car) MummyPig : (horns the car) DaddyPig : Bye GrannyPig : Bye GrannyPig : (holding the stroller) GrannyPig : Come On Jase and Selmo let's tale you back inside and watch television GrandpaPig : That's a great idea GrannyPig GrannyPig and GrandpaPig are watch television with Jase and Selmo\ (10 minutes later) Jase : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GrandpaPig :What's wrong Jase. GrannyPig : i know what's wrong , she hungray Selmo : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GrandpaPig : And so is Selmo GrannyPig : (walking to the Kitchen) GrannyPig : I'll go warm up the Milk GrandpaPig : Uh , Great idea GrannyPig but you need to hurry. (meanwhile @ the store) DaddyPig : Alright , Peppa you go pick a toy for Jase MummyPig : (Oinks) and you can go pick a toy for Selmo *To Be Continued* Section heading Release Date : October, 27 , 2013 Category:Episodes